


An Auspicious Day

by arielchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielchan/pseuds/arielchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Draco Malfoy is sneaking around today, and Harry Potter doesn't trust him one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Auspicious Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fic from 2006, EWE at the very least. Written for a friend on her birthday.

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet, all of the younger students in their classes. Draco should have been in class as well, really, but he knew his students wouldn’t mind suddenly having the day off or with a different professor for Potions. And Draco was currently very very busy doing what Slytherins do best: being a sneaky little fuck.

The last thing he wanted, at the moment, was for another faculty member to know where he was and to come talk to him. He wanted today of all days to be as quiet and quick as possible.

With great relief soothing the clenching in his gut he rounded the last cold stone corner and flung himself against the oak door of his personal quarters. He glanced right and left from the alcove, then whispered “Seeker” and slipped through the open door.

He sighed deeply as he entered the front room of his quarters, running a hand through his blond hair and tossing his robes half-heartedly onto the couch before heading back to the bedroom, thinking happy thoughts of a warm bath and a good book.

“Malfoy,” spat a cold voice from the bed as he entered the room. “Stay where you are.” Draco looked over to check and sure enough, Harry Potter was pointing his wand at him. Again.

“What now, Potter?”

“Don’t give me your lies,” Harry said, wand trembling slightly with the cold anger he’d developed in the past few years to replace his Gryffindor rages. “I’ve seen you slipping around here like the snake you are all day, hiding something, and I want to know what you’re up to before you destroy us all.”

“I’m not destroying anything, Potter,” he said casually. “I would just prefer to be alone today. Surely you of all people would be willing to grant that wish.”

“YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE!”

The usual No, I didn’t just wasn’t enough today, and Draco was tired, so what came out was “You mean you’re still not over THAT?” Immediately after which Draco thought, Shit, wrong thing to say, right before Harry lost it and jumped him, slamming him into the floor. Draco quickly threw a punch and somehow connected with Harry’s mouth, unfortunately with his right hand which, while not his strongest arm, was fairly well covered in heirloom Malfoy rings and tore a decent hole in Harry’s lip.

“You bastard,” Harry spat, and flecks of blood splattered across Draco’s face beneath him as he started to shake the Slytherin, hitting his head against the stone floor over and over. “I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you I-“

Draco did the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, pulled him down, and snogged the crazy out of him. After a long moment of tangling tongues and exchanged blood, Harry leaned back and looked down at Draco, thinking. Draco hoped he would now come to his senses and leave him alone to relax. Instead, he came down again, more forcefully, and began grinding against him, counterpoint to the violent kissing.

Draco was whimpering, clutching at the man above him. Harry was moaning into his enemy’s mouth.

Suddenly, McGonnagal, having gone nearly as barmy as old Dumbledore in her new position, burst into the bedroom and stood towering over the two men tangled on the floor. “Happy birthday, Mister Malfoy,” she sang, and green and gray confetti erupted from her wand to fill the room.

As Harry stared on in shock, Draco began laughing so he wouldn’t have to cry.


End file.
